skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AwesomeDaxter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Skylandersfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 98eagle (Talk) 01:08, November 24, 2011 I'm ready! Yeah buddy I'm ready! Let me know if you want somethingUser: Blahmarrow 02:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What? What is the Secret Skylanders all about? Categories Hey Dax i started some Categories for the different Elemental Skylanders so if you could add to it later that would be great.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 08:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on chat...I'm lonely, you can answer this anytime from now to 8:00 because im always on --kindness .... Dax....Go on Spyro Wiki Chat. It's really laggy and glitchy here. It's Nikki Walterz in HOLLYWOOD! 21:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!! THAT IS NOT MY NAME!!!!! STOP IT! Ok..... I already know all about that...but I really can't. The chat is glitched and messed up and I can't do anything. I'll see if he responds on the talk page. Pie est épique 15:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL YOU SHOULD REALLY LOOK AT THIS XD sure go to my wiki ill post a link.Skylanders mini adventures Rex Howlett 00:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Rex's....backstory Yeah, It was pretty creepy. BTW. Me and Rex are making new web comics on our wiki. See ya. KINDNESS OUT! Pie est épique 01:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I learned about his backstory...he had a child the Queen Bee way. You know how female bees can have babies any time they want right? KINDNESS OUT! Kindness Chat I never take anything that you say to make me feel bad seriously. You've always been my friend! Pie est épique 03:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kindness I have like 29 minutes. My computer is set to shut down at 9:00. But it doesn't know about daylight savings. Pie est épique 03:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kindness The chat is glitchy, I'll try though. 03:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kindness Yeah, I don't think Rex should have many alien girlfriends XD Pie est épique 23:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) KINDNESS OUT! The Beautiful Feathered Dragoness btw...i got the lucky 3000th edit! Dax....I really think of you as a friend :) Pie est épique 23:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The Beautiful Feathered Dragoness About the poll that says Best Sketcher...I voted you :) Pie est épique 23:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The Beautiful Feathered Dragoness "I. AM. RARITY!" DAX SPEAK TO ME!!!! You can edit your own talk page. We can talk on your talk page. What did you do to make Zach angry?Beautiful Heart 23:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. But i did report him for banning me 3 times for no reason, and i made my own wikia, Hero Adventures Wiki. 1 more thing, if Zach tries to even contact me, i will have him reported again, and banned from my wiki. AwesomeDaxter 23:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Well, At least I have someway to contact you. would you like to come over and chat? AwesomeDaxter 00:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Blocked I blocked you, because you want to block others. I didn't want to, but I have to. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 20:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll say it like this Dax. You make everyone hate you and you think you can get your way but you can't You said that you would report me for this? fine i don't care i'll report you first if we play it like this. I tried to make peace but you were mad at me for some reason. If you follow what your Mom says you will get banned and blocked forever. The point is Dax you have changed for the worst and we can't have small little brats running around thinking they are all great which you are not. Now then you are blocked until you think about what you have done and fix it yourself and not have someone else do it.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 20:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) HA! I BLOCKED CHA! No, Zach did. I'm so sorry for this. I couldn't admin you cuz im not a ber. And I never said I would. I would never ban one of my friends. So I wouldn't try to ban Rex and Zach just because they banned you. Sorry! You do know they can unban themselves? Beautiful Heart 14:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Not while blocked. I was the one who blocked Daxter as well. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 20:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Why can't i have my way zach? when have i gotten my way? you think you can boss people around and you don't even care about their feelings. i didn't even do anything. i haven't ever broken a single rule. i thought i used to be your friend. i used to think you were nice to me. i used to think that you weren't one of those bossy internet trolls. hey, remember that thing about you being sorry, and that it was never you, and that it was all rex's fault? i had the slightest feeling that you meant all of that. so i go and i tell them to give you a warning, and now you threaten to report me! how am i supposed to do something to unblock myself if i can't? just tell Kindness that she is the only non-insane person here. well, i'm not too sure of what to do, because i used to always be here. have a good time with that guilt, but--- oh wait, you obviously don't have any morals. AwesomeDaxter 21:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter And talking rights, bye bye. I blocked you Daxter because you tried to get others to do bad things. Now you go on a rant about it. Even after we all apologized and said we were over it, you tried to get rid of a team mate. Now you degrade others because of it. That's why you're blocked, angry man. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 22:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Whatever I was going to help this little old lady with her bags at the grocery store, but then I remembered that I don't help people. Beautiful Heart 20:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Last chance You got one last chance bro. Make it count, alright? Blahmarrow 02:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to be nice after I blocked you. Keep it up and I'mma put another block on you. Beautiful Heart 01:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What angry face do you perfer? This or This? Beautiful Heart 01:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No, *gives mad face again* I...am..so...MAD! Mad face time --> K.k. Read what we've been doing on Secret Skylanders. Apparently we have no idea what to do. User:Kindness and User:Beautiful Heart {File:The Pinkie Pie Portal!.JPG} I unblocked you That's what I was up to. Blahmarrow 20:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yous were talking to Zach yesterday, am I right? You mentioned something that got my attention, is all.Blahmarrow 21:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh AD I NEVER TRIED TO BLOCK YOU IF I WANTED TO IU WOULD HAVE BY NOW THAT WAS ALL ZACHS IDEARex Howlett 23:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Lies and slanders rebel you wanted him blocked and made me do it.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 23:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I want this Silly Mirror blocked! It makes me look UGLEEEE! Kindness Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. 23:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) And banned it will be.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 23:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I stoppped it all. I did it, I took all your powers, each of you. No wars here. Nobody fights here, I stop it before it starts. I help site, I stop admins from fighting. I keep peace as only admin now. :3 I help site. Blahmarrow 00:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Why was this taken out on my talk page? Was i supposed to be talking? sorrry.... I have company.... :| AwesomeDaxter 00:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Oh yes Dax, we ALL have company *COUGH "The Wikia Staff against Blah" COUGH* Beautiful Heart 01:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Revenge! Hey, in the time given to me, I contacted every member of the Wikia Staff about Blah's behaviors. Beautiful Heart 01:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful Heart Do you know why I did? because you guys keep fighting. Never happy, try to help one, someone else mad. No poibnt no more, I tried, but you got mad at me. o I'm leaving, cuz I can't help no one.Blahmarrow 01:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Policies Even in the meaning of Harmony, the wiki policy strictly states that you cannot remove rights from the founder. Beautiful Heart 03:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm, the founder CAN'T Have his powers removed. He's the founder, so he has unlimited admin rights. AwesomeDaxter 03:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeDaxter No, he did get his adminship removed, he still has the power to ban people because he still has bearucat rights. Beautiful Heart 23:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) And what were we fighting about that led him to taking our powers!?!?!? Beautiful Heart 23:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, i wasnt even here.... AwesomeDaxter 23:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeDaxter Ikr....it's like i'm totally clueless. OOH, PIZZA!!! Wait, is clueless just my personality? Beautiful Heart 00:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, Daxter. I'm Feey1, a new user here. I really like Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, but I love the Skylanders Fanon Wiki! I was wondering if I can get an adminship. I wouldn't abuse my powers, I'll just use it to update the wiki's style. I made a logo for the SFW(Skylanders Fanon Wiki) and I want it to be the one in the upper left corner. This wiki could also have a new background. Please reply on my talk page! P.S. I know a lot on how wiki societies should work. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 23:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I want to be a admin. Feey1 is horrible at doing anything on this site. I could make a better logo AND background. This site needs to be 20% cooler. Evilrainbow 01:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC)